Goode High
by Orangypop0929
Summary: Follow the romance, humor, tragedies, and struggles of the students at Goode High. PJO high school AU. Ships include Perico, slight Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Kayonnor, and Octachel. [Some OC's]
1. Chapter 1

Goode High Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me, Orangypop0929 here. I'm sorry for not uploading chapters to my Jackunzel stories, but they will come soon. In the meantime, please enjoy my newest PJO/HoO fanfiction: Goode High!**

August 21st, 7:30 am

Nico di Angelo sighed as he looked up at Goode High, his new high school. It was buzzing with activity, students milling about to talk to their friends, with Nico standing alone in the middle of it all, as usual.

He made sure his dark brown aviator jacket was covering his Mythomagic t-shirt- which was the only thing that he owned that wasn't in the washing machine- and went inside the three-story brick building.

Inside, the hallways were even more crowded than outside. Nico walked past everyone, blending into the shadows as he sometimes did when he did not want to be the center of attention.

He saw a girl with curly blonde hair and smiled, walking up to her.

"Hey Annabeth," he said when he was right behind her.

Annabeth Chase, Nico's best friend who was a sophomore, jumped and turned around, her stormy gray eyes darkening. "God, Nico! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Nico smirked. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. What're you doing?"

"Waiting for Percy," she replied.

Nico scowled. Percy Jackson was Annabeth's boyfriend. He would've been Nico's friend, but he was too annoying for Nico.

Nico thought he was an optimist, the way he constantly grinned. And he always tried to include Nico, who didn't want to be included. He convinced himself he was comfortable with loneliness, with the exception of Annabeth and his half-sister Hazel Levesque, of course.

"I see." Nico was about to leave when Percy decided to make an appearance. "Hey, Annabeth, Nico." He stood there in a green t-shirt and faded jeans, his black hair windswept and his sea-green eyes twinkling.

Annabeth leaned forward and they kissed briefly. Nico looked away as they did so.

"Isn't it great to be here after summer?" Percy asked as he pulled away, looking around wistfully.

"It's wonderful," Nico muttered sarcastically. "Now let's get moving, before we get suffocated."

They walked down the halls, Annabeth talking animatedly to Percy while Nico trailed behind them with his hands shoved in his coat pockets, ignoring everything.

He then bumped into Octavian, a lean and slightly creepy boy who called himself a praetor, which was what people called the rich kids.

Nico would've been considered a praetor, because of his wealthy father, but he'd immediately refused when they offered before the end of eighth grade. Since then, the praetors had taken a disliking to him, Octavian especially.

His blonde hair was close-cropped and his blue eyes became steely as he glared at Nico, tightening his grip on a teddy bear as he held a pocketknife to its throat.

In other circumstances, Nico would've laughed, but Octavian was glaring at him so fiercely that he was creeping Nico out.

Percy noticed this, and tapped Nico on the shoulder.

"Ignore him," He said.

Nico looked around and saw Annabeth had stopped and was talking to Katie Gardner, and Nico and Percy had been walking alone together.

"I'm trying to," he muttered. "But Octavian is really freaking me out."

"Yea..." Percy looked back at him. "What does he have against teddy bears?"

"Dunno. He holds a grudge against all stuffed animals. Maybe they tried to choke him with stuffing," he joked. "I wouldn't blame them."

Percy laughed. "That's what I want to do right now."

Nico nodded, smiling slightly. Sometimes, he forgot he was supposed to hate Percy. It was hard to hate someone who was constantly nice to you. And if you were hopelessly in love with them.

Yes, Nico di Angelo liked guys. He had for a while now. Well, ever since he realized his feelings for Percy last year.

"What class do you have first?" Percy asked him.

Nico looked at his schedule. "History with Mr. Brunner."

"Oh you'll like him, he was my favorite teacher last year. I have Math with Miss Dodds," he told Nico, looking disgusted. "Have a good first day." He turned the corner, and then he was gone.

Nico found the history classroom with a few minutes to spare and entered. As he expected, most of the seats were taken.

He saw one empty seat in the back, next to a girl with curly brown hair and gold eyes and a tall Chinese boy. Nico smiled and made his way over to where Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang, her boyfriend, were sitting.

"Hey, Nico!" Hazel said, smiling at her half-brother as he sat next to her.

"Hi Hazel, Frank," Nico said to them, raising his fingers slightly in greeting.

"I'm excited. Aren't you?" Hazel asked them, smiling.

Nico suppressed a small smile. Hazel was always so interested in school and new experiences, while he preferred to stay in his comfort zone.

"Definitely," Frank replied, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Nico watched the two carefully. Though he knew that Frank was a nice guy, he made sure to keep an eye on him in case he needed to step in.

"I guess I'm excited," he muttered.

Hazel smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. "Come on, lighten up!"

"I'll try," Nico told her.

Mr. Brunner walked in and started the class.

"Welcome freshmen! I am your history teacher, Mr. Brunner. Let's take role, shall we?"

He sat down at his desk and looked at the list. "Larry Abernathy."

"Here," Larry replied, running a hand through his dark brown hair and winking at the girl next to him, who looked disgusted.

"Gwendolyn Brickman."

"It's just Gwen, sir," the girl next to Larry said. "And I'm here, obviously."

"Mitchell Dawson."

"Present," Mitchell said, looking as perfect as ever with his black hair and brown eyes. Several girls in the corner swooned.

"Nico di Angelo."

"Here," Nico mumbled.

The list continued, and Nico zoned out for a while before he tuned back in to see if Mr. Brunner was done. But he wasn't, of course.

"Kayla Stevens."

"Here," a pretty blonde girl wearing jeans and a Green Day shirt that was slightly oversized for her small frame replied softly.

"Connor Stoll."

"Right here, sir!" Connor said.

"Mr. Stoll, please get your feet off the desk or so help me..." Mr. Brunner's voice trailed off.

Connor gulped and quickly took his feet off the desk and sat up straight. Kayla laughed quietly from the desk in front of him and he glared at her.

"And, last but not least, Frank Zhang," he finished.

"Here." Frank said, waving his hand slightly.

"Since today is the first day of school, I might as well explain everything to you." Mr. Brunner stood up and walked over to the board, where a bunch of rules and guidelines were neatly written. Nico groaned inwardly.

"I want you to write all of these down in your notebooks, which you all should have. It will take most of the class."

Hazel grimaced and started working. Reluctantly, Nico did too.

Nico finished his notes merely seconds before the bell rang. He stuffed his journal in his bag and started to shuffle out of the classroom, followed by his classmates.

"For those of you who did not finish, you will have ten minutes to finish it in class tomorrow," Mr. Brunner called as they left.

Nico waited in the hall for Hazel and Frank. "That was a shitload of writing!" He exclaimed. "My hand is so fucking cramped!"

Hazel smacked his arm. "Language!"

"Sorry," Nico said sheepishly.

Frank watched them in amusement before asking, "what class do you guys have next?"

"Math," Hazel replied.

"Me too!" He said, smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What about you, Nico?"

"Science," Nico said, hiding his disappointment. Hazel and Frank were the only two freshmen he really knew.

"Oh. See you at lunch, then?" Hazel asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

Hazel and Frank walked down the opposite hallway, leaving Nico alone. He sighed and made his way to the science classroom.

'This is going to be a long day', he thought, disgruntled.


	2. Chapter 2

GH Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of GH! Before we start, however, I would like to answer a question:**

**SilverHuntresses: Kayonnor is Connor Stoll and Kayla. Kayla is a briefly mentioned character in The Last Olympian, and is believed to be a daughter of Apollo. **

**Let's get started!**

August 21st, 11:40 pm

The morning went by quickly, to Percy's relief, and before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

He found Annabeth at her locker and they walked down the hallway, arm-in-arm.

Nico di Angelo, Annabeth's best friend who was a freshman, was waiting for them at the entrance. He was thin and lean with soft-looking black hair that had tufts sticking up, and dark brown irises that were as deep as an abyss. He was wearing his aviator jacket, and Percy could barely see a Mythomagic t-shirt underneath.

"Hey Nico!" Percy said. "How's your first day going?"

"It's going fine," Nico said curtly.

"Cool," Percy said stupidly.

He couldn't hold a conversation with Nico for more than five seconds. The guy was just so... strange. He kept to himself most of the time, and usually only talked to Annabeth or Hazel Levesque, his halfsister. He had a talent for blending into the shadows, and reappearing when everyone had forgotten about him. And, for some reason, Nico hated Percy.

And Percy was determined to change that.

He had been dating Annabeth for four months, but he felt like Nico might've liked her for years. He'd only become her friend three years after Annabeth and Nico had met. He felt like he was intruding on something.

And, for all he knew, he was. If Percy hadn't interfered, Nico probably would've been with Annabeth by now, but Annabeth loved Percy. And he loved her.

But now, Percy was strangely intrigued by the Italian boy. He was the type of person that could be nice when he wanted to, which didn't happen often.

Percy didn't know what he possibly could've done wrong. Dating another person's best friend wasn't a crime, was it? After all, Nico wasn't shut out. He did that all on his own.

They got their food and scanned the area.

"Where are we going to sit?" Annabeth asked.

"There they are," Nico said, pointing.

They all saw where their boisterous friends were sitting. It was hard to miss it.

They walked over to them.

When Percy's longtime best friend Grover Underwood saw them, he grinned.

"Hey, Perce!" He said. "Hi Annabeth, Nico." Annabeth smiled, while Nico quickly took a seat beside Hazel.

Percy sat beside Grover, and Annabeth sat beside him.

"So, what's up?" Grover asked. He was crippled and had to use crutches for the majority of his life, but when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria... he could outrun anyone.

"Oh, the usual." Percy shrugged. It always was. He always had the same routine.

Piper McLean, a stunningly pretty yet tomboyish girl with Native American features, grinned mischievously. "Get this. My dad got me eight tickets to the première of his new movie in December."

"Awesome!" Leo Valdez, her seriously ADHD ridden best friend said enthusiastically, and the others nodded in agreement, except Nico of course.

Annabeth's expression changed to that of confusion. "But I thought you didn't care what your dad does?"

Piper smiled. "I don't, but I was thinking Leo and I could wreak some havoc on unsuspecting people, specifically our enemies.  
" They shared evil grins.

"Who's gonna be there?" Percy asked, curious.

Piper grinned. "Oh, just everyone that goes to our school."

Frank Zhang, a tall and slightly clumsy Chinese-Canadian boy, smiled. "We could even get back at Reyna for the stunt she pulled at the freshmen orientation last May."

"Frank," Leo began, "that is the wisest thing you've ever said."

Frank narrowed his eyes at the thin elfish-looking Latino, who only shrugged.

"He's got a point," Piper said. "We have to get back at that bitch for doing that."

They all turned their heads to the praetors table. Praetors were rich kids who thought they were better than everyone else.

"Oh and look at that, they're brainwashing that poor boy into joining them," Leo commented sadly.

Percy did see Reyna talking to a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Reyna saw them looking at her and narrowed her eyes, at Percy in particular. He quickly looked away, well aware of Reyna's slight attraction to him.

Percy couldn't help feeling that this was sort of cliche, the ragtag group of misfits being enemies with the popular rich kids.

And a ragtag group of misfits they were. They were all completely different. Percy himself was pretty popular, but didn't really care. Annabeth was pretty and super smart, but still hung out with them. Nico, who was too mature for his age, was what people would call a "goth," or an "emo." Sure, the dude liked black, but just because he wore it didn't mean he was dark and edgy. Well, most of the time.

Piper was the daughter of Tristan McLean, the famous movie actor. She had his good looks, but refused to dress in anything but her snowboarding jacket with her hair in a braid with a feather of some sort. Leo, as all of them did, had dyslexia and ADHD, but had it worse. He was always filled to the brim with nervous energy, and was never seen without making little contraptions from spare parts he had in his pockets, or drumming his fingers constantly on the table.

Frank was big and clumsy, but was good-natured and strong. He reminded Percy of his half-brother Tyson, who lived out in Florida with his dad. Hazel, his girlfriend, was the youngest, even younger than Nico and Frank, but was wise beyond her years, always calm and collected, never losing her cool. She was African-American and had large, shining golden eyes.

Grover, as mentioned, was crippled, and was an environmentalist. He was extremely socially awkward, so he never was able to pluck up the courage and ask his longtime crush, Juniper, to go out with him.

"Look!" Grover hissed. "The dude's actually sitting with them!"

"And that, folks," said Leo using a narrator's voice, "is manipulation at its best."

Percy rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway. "Shut up Leo."

"Whaaat?" Leo asked. Piper smirked and ruffled a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Have you seen the Stolls today?" Grover asked, looking away from the Praetors table.

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

Grover frowned. "That's never good."

"Have you gotten Travis to stop being indenial and admit he likes Katie Gardner?" Annabeth asked him.

"No. He won't confess! But I'm pretty sure he does," Grover replied.

"Dude, instead of worrying about getting Travis and Katie together, you should be trying to hook up with Juniper!" Percy urged, nudging him.

Grover turned red. "P-Percy, you know I can't do that."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're a wuss."

"Am not!" Grover protested, sneaking a glance at the pretty green-eyed redhead sitting a few tables away from them.

Percy rolled his eyes, but did not say anything more.

He looked at Nico, who was eating an apple, headphones in and his expression a total poker face.

Percy was definitely interested in Nico di Angelo. He didn't know that much about him, and that's what made him intriguing.

Nico looked up briefly, and Percy immediately turned away, the heat rising to his face.

Piper met his eyes and raised an eyebrow curiously. Percy gave her a look that said: 'it's nothing.'

She didn't look like she believed him, but started eating again, sneaking glances at the praetors table.

Percy followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the blonde boy. He smiled to himself and took a bite of his sandwich. It seemed that high school was full of crushes.

That made him think of Annabeth, and then he started thinking about Nico. He felt bad, knowing that he was dating Nico's best friend. The poor guy needed someone to help him out of the dark pit of loneliness he appeared to be in.

And maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to do that.

**I hope you enjoyed reading Goode High Chapter 2! If you did, please review, favorite, and follow!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

GH Chapter 3

August 24th, 2:00 pm

Leo Valdez was familiar with rejection. He'd been rejected by his family, friends, and foster parents. But he wasn't familiar with being treated like complete and total shit.

That, however, was what he felt like when Calypso Ogygia, his lab partner in science, had flat-out ignored him, and finally cracked and snapped at Leo to shut up.

He was only trying get them a good grade. I mean, sure, she hated his guts since the beginning of last year and all, but he wasn't one to hold a grudge. Plus, they were in all the same classes together.

He was absently walking through the deserted halls, since he had skipped his last class, which he imagined Calypso would be grateful for.

He was just eating some gummy worms, minding his own business, when he'd bumped into a girl, sending them both crashing to the floor, Leo falling backward down a flight of stairs.

Leo winced as he felt his hand bend in an uncomfortable position he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be in.

"Watch where you are going, idiot!" A familiar female voice scolded.

Leo looked up, yellow spots in his eyes, and saw a girl with cinnamon colored hair that was in a side braid, with a white jacket and jeans. "You're telling me? You should watch where you're going, Calypso."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "Are you going to get up, Leo?" She asked.

"I can't. I think my hand's broken." He winced.

Calypso gasped and knelt beside him. She inspected his injury, and Leo figured it must have been pretty bad, because she said, "you need to get a cast or a splint for that."

"Why? Is it -" He looked down, and what he saw made him want to throw up.

His hand was almost bent all the way back, and his elbow was at an odd angle.

He swallowed back the bile that was rising in his throat. "I should, uh, probably go see the nurse."

Calypso shook her head. "Your arm is in really bad shape. The nurse would not be able to heal it. Plus, we would get in trouble for skipping class."

"Then what do I do?" Leo asked her.

"I will have to drive you to the hospital, since you are in no condition to drive," she replied, obviously not liking the idea.

"That'd be nice of you. Now, can you please help me up?"

Leo groaned as Calypso put her hands under his arms and lifted him up.

"Come on," she said, picking up her broken phone with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry about your phone. I can fix it," Leo offered as she helped him to her car, a red Maserati.

"How would you do that?" She asked him.

He climbed into the car and managed to buckle his seatbelt. He grinned, which made him wince. "I'm good with machines, Sunshine."

Calypso glared at him. "You are lucky you are injured, or else I would have kicked your ass again."

Leo, taken aback by her sudden language, gaped at her. Sure, he swore a lot, but he didn't expect Calypso Ogygia, the star student and #1 goody two shoes, to curse.

"What?" She asked, glancing at him curiously.

"Nothing," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on the road.  
Leo noticed she sat stiffly, her eyes glued to the road, carefully removing her foot from the gas pedal.

"New car?" He asked jokingly.  
Calypso turned pale. "This my foster mother's car."

"Oh." Leo could relate with being awkward when talking about foster parents. He had run away from many foster homes before finding his father's house in New York, only to find it empty. So, he'd made the place livable, named it Bunker 9, and enrolled at Goode High, where he'd met Piper and her friends.

"Yeah." Calypso shifted uncomfortably in her seat and swallowed. "So, why did you skip class?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I got bored. What about you, Sunshine?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I just hated the class."

Leo didn't understand her sometimes. She had a thing for being brutally honest.

After a few more silent minutes, they were pulling up to the hospital.

Calypso got out of the car and looked pointedly at Leo. "If you want help, you need to get out of the damn car," she told him.

Leo raised his arm. "I can't unbuckle my seatbelt. Or get out of the car by myself."

Sighing, she opened the car door and unbuckled his seatbelt, putting an arm around his shoulders and helping him out of the car.

"Thanks," Leo told her. "I know how you like being within such close proximity to me."

Calypso smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Repair Boy."

"Shut up, Sunshine," Leo retorted, and they walked to the hospital together, arm-in-arm and arguing all the way there.

After waiting for half-an-hour, Leo got an x-ray, and it turned out that he'd have to wear a cast for a few months.

He picked out a red one, and he and Calypso waited in the doctor's office, waiting for the nurse to give Leo medication for the pain.

Calypso, to Leo's surprise, stuck a hand inside his toolbelt and rummaged around until she found a Sharpie.

Leo watched with wide eyes as she bent down over his arm and neatly wrote her name in cursive, with a smiley face at the end.

When she looked up, she smirked. "What? Have you never seen a Sharpie before?"

Leo recovered quickly. "Uh, I have," he said, because he couldn't think of anything else. 'Smooth, Valdez,' he thought angrily. This girl was going to be the death of him.

At that moment, the nurse walked in. "Here you go, Mr. Valdez," she said, handing Leo a bottle of pills. "You're lucky your girlfriend was able to bring you."

Both Leo and Calypso blushed furiously. "She's not -" Leo stammered. "We're not -"

"Ah. I see." The nurse had a gleam in her eyes. "Move along then, kids."

Normally, Leo would've made a retort to being called a kid, but he was too flustered to speak.

"We should get going." Calypso helped him out of the hospital and into the parking lot, where the Maserati was waiting.

Leo told her the directions to Bunker 9, his home, and she drove as stiffly as she had before, except this time she did not glance at Leo, not even once.

Leo stared out of the window, his chin resting on his hand as he tried not to think about his arm. It would be harder to build things, but he was pretty sure he could handle it.

They pulled up to a large house with a golden nine painted on the door in gold paint.

Calypso helped him to the porch, not speaking or making eye contact at all. Once inside, however, she gasped at what she saw.

The living room was large and cavern-like, except it was much warmer. It had a cabin feel to it, with wood walls and a metal floor that made clanking noises under their feet.

A desk cluttered with blueprints was in a corner, and a pile of scrap metal took up most of the space.

Calypso wrinkled her nose. "I take it you are not very clean."

Leo shrugged. "I'm busy working on a dragon. And a robot that can do all my homework."

She laughed, a clear, musical sound that rang in Leo's ears. "That sounds very interesting," she admitted.

"Do you want to stay after I repair your phone?" He asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. Just please fix my phone. My mother will um... not be happy with me if I am late."

"Ok," He replied, slightly crestfallen, setting to work on Calypso's iPhone.

After twenty minutes of working, the phone looked brand new, the cracks gone and circuits repaired.

He handed it to Calypso.  
"Wow!" She said, looking at the phone. "You are amazing!"

"So I've been told," he said, grinning. "It would've been faster, but it was hard with my arm. I updated the system, and I put my number in there, if you want to, um, hang out again sometime."

Calypso smiled. "Sure. But I do not think that a trip to the hospital qualifies as "hanging out"."

"Well, then we'll have to hang out properly." Leo smiled at her.  
"I would like that." For a moment they both stared at each other. "Um, I have to go. Thank you for fixing my phone. And I am really sorry about your arm."

Leo shrugged. "No problem. And I'll be fine."

Calypso looked like she didn't believe him, but smiled and left the house.

A few minutes after she had gone, Leo's phone buzzed. He picked it up, hoping it was Calypso, but it was Piper instead.

Piper: Leo, I'm in detention. Got caught trying to ditch. Where were you? It read.

Leo typed back with surprising speed, considering he had just broken his arm.

Leo: I was in the main hallway. I ran into someone and got in an accident. I'm at Bunker 9 now. Can you get my stuff out of my locker after detention and come over please? You can use my car instead of having Jane come and pick you up. The keys are in my bag.

Piper: K. See you in an hour or so.

Leo: K.

Leo turned off his phone and went upstairs. His bedroom was the first on the right.

It was small, with only a cot and a wooded dresser, which held pairs of jeans, underwear, socks, and various t-shirts he was able to afford, thanks to Piper.

He had started working at the repair shop over the summer with his friends Jake, Nyssa, and Beckendorf, but only made a hundred dollars a week, which he had to save up to actually decent amount of money in the bank. His car was a BMW, which still needed some repairs.

Thanks to Piper's generosity (and her father's large bank account), he was able to get a part-time job building sets and costumes for Tristan McLean's new movies. Leo was happy with the fact that he was getting credit for something, as many of the sets were wonderful.

His thoughts wandered off to Calypso. He had meant it when he said he wanted to hang out. She really wasn't all that bad...


	4. Student Schedules

**Hi everyone! I thought you would like to see the main character's schedules just so you know when their classes are. Some of the teachers I thought would be good for the job, others I just added because I couldn't think of any people that fit the description. Enjoy!**

**-Orangypop0929**

**...**

Nico's Schedule (freshman)  
First Period: 7:35- History with Mr. Brunner  
Second Period: 8:35- Science with Terminus  
Third Period: 9:35- Math with Vitellus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- English with Eris  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Art with Iris  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Woodshop with Mr. Beckendorf

Percy's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Second Period: 8:35- Science with Quintus  
Third Period: 9:35- English with Tantalus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- History with Lupa  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Art with Iris Seventh Period: 1:35- Latin with Mr. D

Annabeth's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- English with Tantalus  
Second Period: 8:35- Science with Quintus  
Third Period: 9:35- History with Lupa  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Gym with Coach Hedge  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Art with Iris

Leo's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- Science with Quintus  
Second Period: 8:35- History with Lupa  
Third Period: 9:35- English with Tantalus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Art with Iris  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Woodshop with Mr. Beckendorf

Piper's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- Science with Quintus  
Second Period: 8:35- History with Lupa  
Third Period: 9:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Fourth Period: 10:35- English with Tantalus  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35: Gym with Coach Hedge  
Seventh Period: 1:35- French with Boreas

Jason's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Second Period: 8:25- Science with Quintus  
Third Period: 9:35- History with Lupa  
Fourth Period: 10:25- English with Tantalus  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:25- Gym with Coach Hedge  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Choir with Mrs. Gottschalk

Calypso's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- Science with Quintus  
Second Period: 8:25- History with Lupa  
Third Period: 9:35- English with Tantalus  
Fourth Period: 10:25- Math with Miss Dodds  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:25- Choir with Mrs. Gottschalk  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Art with Iris

Katie's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- English with Tantalus  
Second Period: 8:35-Science with Quintus  
Third Period: 9:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Fourth Period: 10:35-History with Lupa  
Fifth Period: 11:35: Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Band (clarinet) with Apollo  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Art with Iris

Travis's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- English with Tantalus  
Second Period: 8:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Third Period: 9:35- Science with Quintus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- History with Lupa  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Band (drums) with Apollo  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Art with Iris

Rachel's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- History with Lupa  
Second Period: 8:35- Science with Quintus  
Third Period: 9:35- English with Tantalus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Art with Iris  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Orchestra (cello) with Mr. Thorn

Octavian's Schedule (sophomore):  
First Period: 7:35- Science with Quintus  
Second Period: 8:35- History with Lupa  
Third Period: 9:35- English with Tantalus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Math with Miss Dodds  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Art with Iris  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Tech Skills with Daedulus

Reyna's Schedule (junior):  
First Period: 7:35- Math with Argus  
Second Period: 8:35- English with Charon  
Third Period: 9:35- Science with Circe  
Fourth Period: 10:35- History with Eurytion  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Latin with Mr. D  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Gym with Coach Hedge

Hazel's Schedule (freshman):  
First Period: 7:35- History with Mr. Brunner  
Second Period: 8:35- Math with Vitellus  
Third Period: 9:35- English with Eris  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Science with Terminus  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Tech Skills with Daedulus  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Latin with Mr. D

Frank's Schedule (freshman):  
First Period: 7:35- History with Mr. Brunner  
Second Period: 8:35- Math with Vitellus  
Third Period: 9:35- English with Eris  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Science with Terminus  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Latin with Mr. D  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Tech Skills with Daedulus

Connor's Schedule (freshman):  
First Period: 7:35- History with Mr. Brunner  
Second Period: 8:35- Math with Vitellus  
Third Period: 9:35- Science with Terminus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- English with Eris  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Band (drums) with Apollo  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Art with Iris

Kayla's Schedule (freshman):  
First Period: 7:35- History with Mr. Brunner  
Second Period: 8:35- Science with Terminus  
Third Period: 9:35- Math with Vitellus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- English with Eris  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Band (drums) with Apollo  
Seventh Period: Art with Iris

Silena's Schedule (junior):  
First Period: 7:35- English with Charon  
Second Period: 8:35- Science with Circe  
Third Period: 9:35- History with Eurytion  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Math with Miss Kerr  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Gym with Coach Hedge  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Orchestra (violin) with Mr. Thorn

Beckendorf's Schedule (junior):  
First Period: 7:35- Math with Miss Kerr  
Second Period: 8:35- History with Eurytion  
Third Period: 9:35- Science with Circe  
Fourth Period: 10:35- English with Charon  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Gym with Coach Hedge  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Woodshop with Mr. Beckendorf

Thalia's Schedule (senior):  
First Period: 7:35- English with Fleecy  
Second Period: 8:35- History with Mellie  
Third Period: 9:35- Math with Argus  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Science with Calliope  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35-  
Seventh Period: 1:35-

Zoë's Schedule (senior):  
First Period: 7:35- English with Fleecy  
Second Period: 8:35- Math with Argus  
Third Period: 9:35- History with Mellie  
Fourth Period: 10:35- Science with Calliope  
Fifth Period: 11:35- Lunch  
Sixth Period: 12:35- Music with Eris  
Seventh Period: 1:35- Orchestra (violin) with Mr. Thorn


	5. Chapter 4

***I don't own the masterpiece that is PJO/HOO. That is owned by Rick Riordan. You probably knew that already, of course.**

GH Chapter 4  
August 21st, 3:00 pm

Piper McLean turned her phone off and shoved it in the pocket of her snowboarding jacket. It was just her in the library, as it was the first day back from summer break and students usually didn't get detention right after that. She must have broken a record.

At that moment the Ms. Gaea, the librarian, came in, a boy standing beside her. Piper realized it was the boy from lunch, the one who had been, as Leo called it, "brainwashed" by the praetors.

As much as she hated to admit it, the boy was even better-looking up close. She had been sneaking glances at him during lunch, which she hoped no one had noticed.

The boy had close-cropped blonde hair that was in a military buzz-cut style, like Frank's, except it was a little longer. There was a small scar above his lip. His eyes were electric blue, and Piper was instantly drawn to them, like a moth to the light.

He dressed casually in a purple t-shirt and jeans. For a moment, their eyes met, and she held his gaze briefly before turning her head to face the front again, crossed her arms, and rested her chin on them, picking at a loose thread on her jacket.

"Sit there," the librarian snapped, pointing to the empty seat next to Piper, though the library was empty.

The boy did as she told him, and gave Piper a small smile, which she returned.

"You two stay here and be quiet," the librarian said before leaving the room.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and the boy spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Jason Grace."

"Piper McLean." The two of them shook hands.

"What are you in detention for?" Piper asked.

"I was supposedly being insolent in class, according to Mr. D.," Jason replied, rolling his eyes.  
Piper laughed. " Mr D. is really unfair sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Well, all the time," she corrected.

Jason nodded. "That's better."

Piper smiled. "So, uh... I saw you at the praetors table at lunch today."

"Yeah... I'm a part of their group now, I guess," Jason said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What? Do you not want to?" Piper asked, noticing his discomfort. She was good at reading emotions.

"Not exactly... they're just really rude, ya know? Total assholes."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Then why are you with them?"

"I just started here this year... and I just want to fit in," Jason told her.

"I can relate, but just because you want to fit in doesn't mean you have to endure those idiots," Piper said.

Jason chuckled. "I know. I just want to make my mother and father proud. My sister, Thalia, goes to this school, and she's always doing better than me. I don't see my dad often, but when I do... he treats me like I'm a mistake, which I am."

"You're not a mistake," Piper said firmly.

"I wasn't planned. It was, um, an accident," Jason said, his head down.

"I know what it's like being treated like you don't exist. My dad's Tristan McLean."

Jason snapped his fingers. "I knew your last name rang a bell!"

"Yeah. My dad's really busy with his acting, my mom left after I was born, and his fiancé, Jane, hates my guts," Piper told him.

"I'm sorry about that," Jason said.

"Don't be."

Piper didn't know why she was telling him this. The only person who knew these things about her was Leo, and it took her months to fully trust him. She'd just met Jason ten minutes ago!

"So, uh, what's your favorite color?" Jason asked, completely out of the blue.

Piper smiled. "Uh, ok, that's random. My favorite colors probably... purple."

Yours?"

"Mine's blue. Your turn to ask."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza. Yours?"

"PB&J."

Piper learned many things about Jason that day, in a fun game of twenty million questions.  
She discovered that his he had a dog named Tempest, he was a fan of Roman mythology, his favorite movie is Roman Holiday, etc.

Piper also told him a lot about herself as well. She was upset when the evil librarian came in and told them detention was over.

They walked through the halls together, and Piper gave him her number. They said their goodbyes and Jason left.

Piper got her backpack and Leo's before leaving.

She climbed into Leo's BMW and made her way to Bunker 9.

Piper arrived at Bunker 9 and smiled when she saw the golden 9 painted on the door.

She walked up to the door and knocked. She waited a few moments before Leo answered.

"Leo? What did you do?" She asked as soon as the door opened, hands on her hips.

Leo had a red cast on his hand, and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Beauty Queen!" He said, irritating her. "Come on in."

Piper did so. "Leo Valdez. Answer me. What. Did. You. DO?"

Leo backed into the corner. "I bumped into someone in the hallway, broke my arm, and had to take a trip to the hospital.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

He gulped. "No one."

She rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him. "Ok then."

"Anything interesting happen in detention?" He asked, changing the subject.

Piper plopped down next to him on the bench next to the desk.

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "That one guy from lunch was there."

"You mean the one that Reyna brainwashed?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. His name's Jason Grace. He's pretty nice, for a praetor.

"Is he Thalia Grace's brother, by any chance?" He asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah."

Leo groaned. "The last thing we need is another Thalia."

She laughed. "Don't worry, Leo. He's nothing like her."

"That's good. Hey, do you wanna sign my cast?" He asked, handing her a Sharpie.

"Sure." She took the pen and wrote her name on the cast. "What's on TV?" She asked him.

"Dunno. Wanna see?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yup. I'm bored as hell."

They walked into the kitchen, where a large flat-screen TV hung on the wall.

Piper texted Jane and told her to pick her up in twenty minutes, and the two of them sat there watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer on Netflix.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later exactly, the doorbell rang.

"That's for me," Piper grumbled, going to get the door, Leo behind her.

Jane, her father's manager and fiancé, stood in the doorway, giving distasteful looks at the door.  
"Time to go, Piper," she said curtly. "Hello Mr. Valdez."

"Hey Jane." Leo leaned against the door frame, his mischievous and unnerving grin on his face, making Jane eye him warily.

Piper rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Bye Leo."

"Bye Beauty Queen!" He said as Jane escorted her to the limo.

Piper, though she could have sat in the front seat with Jane, sat in the far back, as far away from her as possible.

She smiled to herself. It was one of the best first days of school she'd had in a while.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I decided to upload another chapter or two since I didn't upload a bunch of chapters over the past week. I hope you enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO. The characters belong to Rick Riordan.]**

…

GH Chapter 5

August 22nd, 2:58 pm

Katie Gardner wanted to punch someone. Preferably Travis Stoll.

She had known him since they were ten, and he had always been insufferable. Now, six years later, nothing had changed.

His younger but almost identical brother, Connor, was just as mischevious, but he was nice and had a soul, as Katie liked to put it.

This morning, she had narrowly avoided one of the Stoll brothers' pranks, and an unsuspecting student ended up taking the blow, which was a shower of whipped cream.

She'd ended up in detention for running in the halls and "disrupting the learning environment," and so had Travis, because he had taken the blame for it. Katie suspected he just wanted to annoy her throughout detention, which was exactly what he did.

He walked into detention, raised his arms, and yelled, "Katie-Kate! I had no idea you'd be here!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Stoll, you knew very well that I'd be here. You were there when I got detention, God dammit."

"It's a thing called sarcasm, Katie-Kate," Travis said, sitting beside her and running a hand through his curly brown hair.

Katie wrinkled her nose. "You do realize you could have picked any other seat. The library is empty, if you didn't notice."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to hang out with you," Travis said, playing with a strand of her dirty blonde hair.

She pushed his hand away. "Leave me _alone, _Stoll."

Travis grinned. "Feisty one, aren't 'cha?"

"I hate you," Katie muttered.

"Why do you hate me?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Most women can't resist my charm."

She rolled her eyes. "The answer is obvious. You're an annoying, rude, sexist pig who goes through girls like they're nothing."

He winced. "Ooh, harsh."

Katie shrugged. "It's the truth."

"I'm not _that _mean, am I?"

She snorted. "I'm not the right person to ask."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Katie-Kate. Wanna play a game?"

Katie didn't like the mischevious gleam in his cerulean blue eyes. "What game?" She asked.

"Never have I ever," Travis replied, grinning.

"We don't have any drinks though," Katie said.

"We'll just use our fingers," he said, waving them. "If we did it, we put a finger down."

"What's the catch?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

He gazed thoughtfully at her. "You know, I hadn't thought of one. Let's see... whoever puts all their fingers down first loses, and has to kiss the winner."

Katie gave him a disgusted look. "Really?"

Travis shrugged. "Hey, you were the one who asked what the catch was."

She sighed. Unfortunately, she couldn't argue with that. "Fine. You go first."

"Ok. Never have I ever... been in a relationship."

Katie put a finger down, but Travis didn't.

"Who was the guy?" Travis asked her.

"Will Solace," she replied.

"Oh."

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

"Not really. They were just... flings. We never established that we were together," Travis said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Never have I ever had sex."

Travis, of course, put one down, and Katie laughed. "It better have been with protection."

Travis' ears turned pink. "Shut up, _Mom."_

Katie stuck her tongue out. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever been drunk."

They both put a finger down. Travis looked scandalized. "Katie Elaine Gardner! I never would have thought you would be interested in such vulgar activites!"

Katie glared. "Shut up, asshole."

"Whatever you say, Katie-Kate. Your turn."

"Ok, um... never have I ever been in love."

Travis rolled his eyes and muttered something about the question being "cliche," but he put a finger down, as did she.

Katie raised her eyebrows slightly, but didn't comment.

"Never have I ever broken a bone," Travis said quickly.

She put a finger down. "You knew that one. A week after I met you, I broke my arm trying to climb that apple tree in your backyard."

"Well, I want to win, don't I? I make the rules."

"Whatever, asshole. Never have I ever... cross-dressed."

She started giggling uncontrollably as Travis slowly put a finger down, turning redder every second. "What's the story behind that?" She managed to say.

"Last summer, I made a bet with Connor. I... erm, had to eat ten hot dogs in five minutes. I only got through five of them before I nearly threw up and collapsed in the grass. You can probably guess what happened next..."

Katie laughed and had to put a hand on Travis' shoulder to steady herself. "Phew... your turn."

"You know what, we're done," he said quickly, his face starting to look as if it had been badly sunburned.

She smirked. "Ok then. You lost."

"Which means..." Travis waggled his eyebrows at her.

She groaned. "You have to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Travis had placed both hands on her shoulders and was kissing her.

She had to admit, it felt quite nice, and couldn't help but move her lips along with his for a moment before pulling away.

The elder Stoll's face was inches from hers, and he was smirking mischeviously, a pink tinge covering his cheeks.

Before she could say anything, Ms. Gaea, the librarian, stalked into the library.

"You're free to go," she barked, sitting at the chair behind her desk.

Katie left quickly, avoiding Travis. She made a beeline for her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

When she got out of the building, Travis' car was nowhere in sight.

"Damn that Stoll," she muttered under her breath.

But as she climbed into her own car, she couldn't entirely ignore her rapidly beating heart and tingling lips.


	7. Chapter 6

GH Chapter 6  
August 24th, 12:05 pm

Nico sat on a bench in Central Park, waiting for Annabeth and Percy to arrive. They were going to hang out together today, no matter how much he didn't want to.

He watched a little girl shriek with laughter as her older brother pushed the swing she was on higher and higher.

Turning away from the scene, Nico noticed a figure walking towards the bench. He realized it was Percy and groaned.

"Hey... Nico," he said awkwardly, obviously expecting Annabeth to arrive first.

"Hi," Nico replied, moving over so the green-eyed boy could sit next to him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Percy's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked when he answered. "Hey Annabeth. Yeah. Nico and I are waiting for you at the park. What? Why? Uh... sure..."

He handed the phone to Nico. "Annabeth wants to talk to you."

Nico took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hi Annie."

"Hey Nico," she said. "I can't make it because my mom is taking me to her architecture company, where I could get a future job someday. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know how much that means to you," Nico told her.

"Thanks. I still want you guys to hang out though," she said to him.

"Why?" He groaned.

She laughed. "Because it's about time my two favorite boys started hanging out. You guys need to get along."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks. I'll text you later to see how you're doing. Can you give the phone back to Percy?"  
He held it out to the black-haired boy, who took it from his hand, lightly touching his palm in the process.

Nico's hand curled up in a loose fist as Percy talked to Annabeth. "Ok then. No, it's ok. Love you too."  
He turned the phone off and looked at Nico. "So I guess we're hanging out today then..."

"Yeah." Nico nodded.

"I don't really know that much about you," Percy began.

"Not many people do," Nico muttered.

"And," Percy continued, "I've decided to get to know you better, and vice versa."

"And how will we do that?" Nico asked.

"We'll just ask each other random questions about ourselves. I'll start. Um, when's your birthday?"

"January 28th," Nico replied. "When's yours?"

"August 18th. Your turn to ask."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. I'm guessing yours is black," Percy said, smirking.

Nico nodded. "Bingo. Your turn."

"If you could have three special abilities, what would they be?"

Nico thought for a moment. "To raise the dead, invisibility, and super speed. You?"

"Um, probably the ability to control any water source, flight, and to read minds," Percy replied.

"What talents do you have?"

"Swimming, obviously, and... sass."

Nico laughed. "Sass? Seriously?"

"Hey, don't question the Sass!" Percy cried. "What are your talents?"

"I can play guitar, and I can, um, sing a bit."

Percy grinned. "Really?"

Nico nodded. "Yea."

"Cool. What's your favorite accent?"

"Australian," Nico replied.

"Mine's New Jersey," Percy said, sounding like Snookie from the Jersey Shore.

They both looked at each other and cracked up.

"Ok, are you left or right-handed?" Nico asked.

"Right."

"Same. Your turn."

"What's your favorite type of pie?"

"Apple."

"Mine's blueberry, especially if it's entirely blue."

"Ok... What's your favorite Greek god?"

"Poseidon. Yours?"

"Hades."

"As I expected. If you were in a band, what would instrument would you play?"  
"The electric guitar."

"I'd play the drums, though I'd suck at it."

"Not surprising. At what age did you find out that Santa Claus isn't real?"

Percy gasped. "Santa's not real?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and answer the question."

"Fine. I was nine."

"Ha! I was six. I'm more mature than you!"

Percy stuck his tongue out at him. "Meanie. Do you have any phobias?"

"I'm afraid of enclosed spaces," Nico said, shaking his head. "Awful."

"I'm scared of clowns." Percy shivered. "Terrifying."

Nico chuckled. "Are you ticklish?"

Percy shook his head triumphantly. "Nope. You?"

"Yes," Nico muttered.

Percy chuckled and outstretched a hand, tickling Nico's stomach.

Nico started giggling uncontrollably. "S-stop it!" He screamed, swatting at his hand.

"Admit that I'm more mature than you!" Percy cried.

"N-never!" Nico declared.

Percy then used two hands and continued tickling Nico to death. People had stopped to stare at them- they were making quite a scene.

"Ok! You're more mature than me! I surrender!" Nico said.

Percy stopped and Nico held his stomach, breathing heavily.

He looked at his phone. It was almost noon.

"We should go somewhere," Nico said. "I'm starving."

"Can we go to McDonald's?" He asked Nico.

Nico sighed. "Fine."

Percy jumped and clapped his hands like a four-year-old. "Yay!"

Nico smiled and rolled his eyes. "C'mon."

They left the park and got into his black truck.  
...

When they got to McDonald's, they went inside, Percy grinning broadly and Nico smiling slightly.  
Percy got a Big Mac, fries, and a vanilla milkshake. Nico got chicken nuggets with honey mustard sauce, fries, and an Oreo McFlurry. They sat in one of the booths.

Nico dipped his nuggets in the sauce silently, and when he took a bite, he smiled in pleasure.

Over the speakers in the restaurant, the song "Royals" by Lorde came on, and Percy started singing along loudly.

"Percy, stop! People are staring!" Nico muttered, hiding his face with his hand.

Percy stuck his tongue out and continued singing, and people were giving him strange looks.

Nico tried to ignore him, but Percy kept sticking his face in Nico's personal bubble, singing along to every song.

Nico quickly finished his food, dumped his and Percy's food in the trash, gave the customers an apologetic look, and dragged Percy out of the restaurant.

"The story of my life!" Percy sang loudly in the parking lot.

Nico rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"So, where are we gonna go next?" Percy asked.

"Well if you can behave, I would like to go to the comic book store."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You read comics?"

Nico blushed. "Not exactly."

Percy looked at him curiously the whole way there.

Once inside, Nico made a beeline for the Mythomagic section of the store.

When Percy saw this, he chuckled. "You play Mythomagic?"

Nico looked down at his feet. "Um, yeah."

Percy's grin widened. "That's cool."

Nico blushed and turned his attention back to the merchandise. He grabbed a pack of cards and took a look at the figurines.

"Damn," he muttered. "No Hades."

"That's your favorite, right?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah. He's one of the rare ones. He's the last Greek god I need." He grabbed an Iapetus figurine instead.

Percy squinted at it. "Who's that?"

"Iapetus," Nico replied.

"That's too complicated," he said, wrinkling his nose. "I'm gonna call him... Bob."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Bob?"

Percy shrugged. "It's easier."

"Ok then..." Nico walked up to the cashier, which was a boy with an eyepatch over one eye.

"Hey, Nico," Ethan Nakamura greeted.

"Hey Ethan," he replied.

As Ethan rang up his stuff, he looked curiously at Percy, who was looking at the merchandise with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Um, who's your friend?"

Nico face-palmed. "That's Percy. You can ignore him."

Percy turned around. "Hey!"

Ethan snorted and handed Nico the bag. "That'll be $15.91."

Nico handed him a twenty dollar bill and received his change. Percy flashed Ethan a grin before they left.

"You're an idiot," Nico muttered as they got into the truck.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I just know how to be nice to others."

"No, you know how to embarrass yourself and others," Nico corrected.

"Rude!" Percy huffed, buckling his seatbelt and crossing his arms.

Nico smirked and pulled out of the parking lot.  
...

Nico drove Percy home and made the mistake of attempting to teach him how to play Mythomagic.  
"No, Percy, Pikachu is not in Greek mythology!" Nico cried for the millionth time.

"Well he'd be totally badass if he was!" Percy cried indignantly. "It's basically Zeus as a mouse!"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Nico said, shaking his head.

"You're just jealous that you didn't come up with it first," Percy said, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever. Just make your move."

"Fine. Pikachu, I choose you!"

_"Percy!"_

"Sorry! Fine, um, I'll use my kick-ass Apollo card against your Artemis card."

Nico groaned. "You need to check the powers and attack points! Artemis and Apollo are twins, God dammit! They have the same powers!"

Percy looked confused. "But doesn't Apollo have sun powers or something?"

Sighing, Nico replied, "yes, but you can't use them since you haven't gotten the card that activates them. So now we have to face off."

"Is that like in War, when you get the same card and you have to pull cards until someone gets the bigger one?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy, it's exactly like that. That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Ok. I can do that."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just put a card down, Percy."

He did so, and pulled Aphrodite.

Nico laughed. "That's so easy to -" his voice faltered. He'd pulled Narcissus, who had even less attack points than Aphrodite.

"Ha! I won! In, your, face!" Percy exclaimed.

"That was the first time you actually won, don't get all excited about it," Nico grumbled.

"You're just jealous that I won," Percy said.

Nico's eyes traveled to Percy's plump pink lips, staring at them. Wondering what they would feel like against his own.

"Hey, Nico? My eyes are up here," Percy said, snapping his fingers in Nico's face.

"Huh?" Nico asked dazedly.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Percy asked.

Nico's face flushed. "No."

"Well, I said you should get going. It's getting late."

"Oh. Right." Nico stood up. "I'll, uh, see you Monday."

"Okay. By the way, I had a lot of fun today." Percy gave him a grin and Nico left.


	8. Chapter 7

GH Chapter 7  
August 26th, 2:30 pm

"Hey Katie-Kate!" Travis yelled as he ran down the hall to Katie's locker.

She turned and looked at him irritatedly, pushing a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "What do you want, Stoll?"

"I would like to invite you to a party," he replied. "At my house. Tonight."

"Why are you throwing a party on a Monday, Stoll?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, see, my dad's out of town and Luke's working late at the hotel. I've already invited everyone else. I decided to be the person to invite you to your first party," he explained.

Her emerald green eyes flashed. "It's not my first party, Stoll. And I won't be allowed to."

He groaned. "You live right next to me! Just say you're going to Silena's or something and come over!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll try."

"Cool. See you there." He spun on his heel and winked at her over his shoulder, causing her to roll her eyes.  
...

"Do you have anything a little less... conservative?" Silena asked Katie as they went through Katie's closet.

"Not really," She replied.

Silena opened several drawers. "Here. Wear these," she said, handing her a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a dark reen thick-strap tank top.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yes, really! Now put them on!" Silena ordered, thrusting them into her arms.

"Jesus, don't get your panties in a knot," Katie muttered as she walked across the hall to the bathroom she shared with her younger sister Miranda.

After changing into her outfit (the skinny jeans took quite a bit of time to put on), she stepped back into her bedroom.

"You look great!" Silena squealed, jumping up and down.

"I sure hope so," Katie muttered.

Silena rolled her eyes. "You do. Now put on some shoes so we can go!"

She pulled on a pair of black Converse and followed Silena out of the house.

They only had to cross the yard to get to Travis' house, which was already packed. Dozens of cars were parked up and down the street, stretching into the next neighborhood.

"Woah. He wasn't kidding when he said he invited everyone," Katie muttered to Silena as they knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed and Connor Stoll opened the door.

"Why hello you two!" He said, grinning at them, his dark blue eyes twinkling. "How nice of you to come."

He opened the door wider to let them in and they entered.

Katie, used to being in the Stoll's house, dragged Silena through an archway leading to the kitchen, where Beckendorf and his friend Jake Mason were playing Pac-Man on an old arcade machine.

"Hey Charlie," Silena said, giving Beckendorf a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," he replied absentmindedly, his eyes glued to the screen.

Silena rolled her eyes and turned to Katie, mouthing, 'boys.'

Katie smiled and saw Drew Tanaka, Silena's half-sister, in the corner of the room, glaring at them.

She looked back at her, smirking when Drew rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Come on, let's look around!" Silena urged, pulling Katie behind her.  
Laughing, Katie let Silena drag her to the living room.

...

Several hours later, Katie was holding up Silena's hair while she puked into the toilet.

"Hurry up, Lena!" Katie said. "There's a line out there. I think Connor's gonna be sick!"

Silena coughed violently. "It's hard to stop projectile vomiting once you've started!" She managed to choke out.

"Will you be fine in here?" Katie asked her. 

"I- I think so," Silena replied, hiccuping.

Katie exited the room and smiled apologetically."Sorry. She's almost done."

Everyone in the line groaned, clutching their stomachs.

She moved past everyone and headed upstairs. Travis hadn't been spotted once, and it was his party.  
When she reached Travis' bedroom door and opened it a crack, she heard moaning from inside.

Her eyes widened. She quickly tried to shut the door, but she heard Travis ask, "what the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I'll go check," a girl's voice replied.

Katie ducked into Connor's room just as a girl wearing only her bra and underwear came out of the room.

She looked around, shrugged and said, "it was probably just the wind."

"Oh, ok," Travis said from inside the room.

"Now, where were we?" She asked seductively as she closed the door behind her.

Katie gagged as she hurried down the stairs, disgusted by what she had seen.

She met Silena and Beckendorf at the bottom of the stairs, Silena leaning her head against the wall and moaning in pain and Beckendorf rubbing her back.

"You ok, Lena?" Katie asked, sitting behind them.

"No," Silena groaned.

"I should take her home," Beckendorf said.

"Yes please," Silena muttered, leaning against Beckendorf's shoulder.

"You might have to fake being sick, Lena," Katie told her.

Silena waved a hand. "You know my mom. She'd let me stay home for no reason. If anything, she'll want to hear all of the details about the party."

Beckendorf helped her up and held her hand as they walked to the door, Katie following them.

"See you tomorrow, Beckendorf," Katie said, standing at the door.

"Bye, Katie," he said, smiling.

She closed the door and turned around, nearly knocking into Travis.

His curly brown hair was more ruffled than usual, and his cerulean blue eyes were full of bliss. Katie winced as she remembered what she'd seen.

"Hey, Katie-Kate," he said, smirking. "Having fun?"

"Sure, if holding Silena's hair back is considered fun," Katie replied, trying to step around the elder Stoll.

"Wanna step outside?" He asked. "Karen's looking for me."

"Who's Kare- Oh. Right." She fidgeted uncomfortably as he closed the door behind them.

He raised an eyebrow and sat down on the porch. "Were you the one who opened the door?"

"Possibly," she replied, her face turning red as she sat beside him.

"Gosh Katie-Kate, I never thought you'd be into that!" He said teasingly.

She smacked his arm, rolling her eyes.

"Stuff it, Stoll. It was an accident. I assure you, I would never mentally scar myself purposefully."

He chuckled. "You wanna know something funny?"

"What?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"All the girls I've been... socializing with lately all have a name beginning with k."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yup. Kate, Katherine, Katy with a y, Kharizma, Kelly, Kaitlyn, Kimberly, Kara, Kay, Kristin, Kylie, Kaylee, Kiara, Kennedy, Kendall, Kim, Katrina, Karen..." His voice trailed off, noticing Katie's disbelieving expression.

"And this is important because...?" She asked.

"I think I have a thing for girls that have a name starting with k. It's like a weird fetish," Travis explained. "Of course, you're the one who brought this around, I'm sure."

She rolled her eyes, but blushed all the same. "I can't believe you."

"It's true!" He protested childishly, pouting.

Giggling, she ruffled a hand through his hair. "You're such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," he said, resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck.

Katie recoiled at the unexpected contact, causing him to move his head along with her.

"Stop that!" She ordered, trying to push his head off of her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, woman, fine!" He said, pulling away and smiling.

"It's not funny!" She said, biting back a smile.

He didn't laugh, but was shaking with the effort.

Rolling her eyes, she took a look at her watch. Almost eleven.

"I should get going," she said, standing up and brushing her hands off on her jeans.

"Ok, Katie-Kate." Travis stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning in and planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

She glared at him fiercely as he smirked. "Bet you liked that, didn't you, Gardner? Almost as much as the other one."

"In your dreams, Travis." With that, she spun on her heel and stalked across the yard to her house, her cheeks red from anger and embarrassment.

As she reached the door, she turned her head and saw he was still standing there, watching her with a large grin on his face. He gave her a small wave and blew a kiss before closing his door.

She gripped at her hair, allowing a wide grin to spread across her face despite herself.

Not like that meant anything. She still hated him.


	9. Author's Note

**I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but my little brother accidentally deleted the notes app that had the Goode High chapters on it and I was having extreme writer's block as it was. So, I've decided to discontinue this story for the time being.**

**However, I recently got a Wattpad account, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. My username is Orangypop0929. I don't post stories with Jackunzel or PJO, but if you like 5SOS, then you might want to check them out.**

**If I manage to come up with some ideas, I might republish Goode High on Wattpad, if you guys are ok with that. I might do the same thing with Burgess High and Four Worlds Collide, but I'm not sure.**

**It's just that the computer at my house is a piece of crap and I have to use my grandma's computer whenever I come over, which isn't often. Wattpad's easier since I can upload directly from my phone.**

**Bye for now,**

**Orangypop ;)**


End file.
